Beginner's Guide for English Merchants
﻿ When you are new, it is easy to get confused and not know what to do. So if you are new in this game, and starting as an England merchant, I would suggest a basic way to get away from Europe. -_-;; 1. Sign in School! Alright! First time playing this game? Go to school and register for the trader class. The system will lead you kindly +_+ and... 2. Get the 'First job' from Quest mediater You might ask, "Why dont we just do school quests?" Oh yeah I know they are awesome but please be patient. Do the 'First job quest in merchant guild' before every quest. You will get the bonus Guild Card. If you do any other jobs before this, you will never get this quest again. ^____^ 3. Graduate the first merchant school Yeah. Now you can do your school. If you dont know any, I suggest you to pay attention for the classes.. It's helpful when you're new.. like seriously! UWO is not like stupid killing RPG games nor FPS's! You need to understand all the info. Get it? :p Well, if you graduate, you will get one more Merchant's Guild Card, and as a bonus you get the DORM... wow.. You dont know what it is? It is basically a house in which you can store some belongings. It's useful. You can keep 999 whiskey (when at a good price) in your dorm then take them out when you want to sell them to another sea. 4. Become an accountant. Okay. Why Accountant? Because of the favored skills. * Alcohol trading - Strongly suggested! (If you're going to do what I suggest.. you must get this!) * Accounts - Basic of all merchant works. You MUST love it. (Even Battler and Adventurer love this skill.. okay? Its just great) * Luxuries trading - Not so great a skill, but still good. Especialy when you're doing this guide, I suggest you to learn it. It will help for your profit. *Metal trading - Good skill... HOWEVER, not for now. You dont need it yet. Just pass it for now. you might want it later. *Sewing - Its also great skill. But for a while, you wont use this skill so much... But I'll just let you decide ^__^ If you do it, you'll get a bit distracted way but maybe more fun with more works aha. *Investing (Sociability?) - The second most necessary skills among all traders skill aha (first should be accountant). you will be able to get more chance to 'haggle' if you have this skill. (Investment Guide? Go see the city officer to invest .. ) *Investment tip. : At least, higher than lvl * investment lvl * 1000) + 1000. for example, if your investment skill lvl is 2, it should be higher than 2*2*1000 +1000 = 5000. So easy ha? 5. Start with boring works will get you great in the future soon! Now', '''we are going to do "Alcohol trading". Buy beer and whiskey in London with the amount of (Alcohol trade skill lvl* 20) each time. To get max skill proficiency per buy r times 20. For example, if you can buy 80 beer, when your alcohol trade skill lvl is 1, buy 20 beers 4 times. Go to Dover, sell the beer and buy brandy. If the dried Apricots prices are good to sell in london, buy them. Thats why you learned luxuries trading skill. You can also trade other goods as well. Plus, you can also level sewing with the wool in London. For how long should you do it? I suggest you to level up your Alcohol trading skill to level 5. Why? I will let you know at the last step! '''6. Be Mineral trader' So.. is your Alcohol trading skill level 5? Or higher? Woo.. great job, aha. Its gonna be some hard work but now you have enough money to do something else. ^ _ ^ Be a mineral trader.. Now you know a bit about skills. Learn mineral trading, wares trading, casting, and caution. Trading skills work the same as other trading skills. The Caution skill.. will help you not get ambushed from pirates when you cant see them. So.. the important part of this step is... ... casting! Get the recipe, first.. you need Shipwright basic- casting book . Get it from wherever you want, and now time to go to Oslo! YAY! > < #Buy lumbers and make Carpentry tools until r2. #At r2 make spare rudders. #At r3 make bell of withdrawal til r5. When lvl 5, get Metal smelting book] in Lubeck. Then make things that are proper to your lvl. Then you will get money since you're lvl 5. After that, you can alloy metals at lvl 7 and make guns or cannons. Arquebuses, is great for profit. So.. now you got enough money to be a grown up? 7. Now you can decide what you want.. You can keep going on your 'casting skill'. Or.. You can use your Alcohol trading what you lvled up higher than lvl 5. ^____^ Get whiskey (London and Edinburgh), gin (Amsterdam& Groningen) and fruit Brandy (Nantes) And sell them to far away ports.. like Arguin. Why? Because they are special goods that you can get more exp and more fame when you sell them to far away culture area. Or you can keep doing sewing. Or go to second school. Now its up to you. Merchants in England.. Wish it helped you xD (It must be better than School chat right?) Well, I was in Elysium (Im not sure about the spelling, because I didn't memorize it.. haha) My Character name is Arg0n. (You can ask me things by mail in UWO) Well I got kicked out by SaulCaine when I was on a trip for 2 weeks. T_T He just checks every week and if he gets no answer, he kicks you out. >__< dang..haha (but he is actually good leader since he keeps his company active. : D ) Mhm... just too lazy to get in again. When you need help, ask experienced players. But rather than asking for 'money' or 'ships' why dont you ask for 'information' to find your own way to fall for this game? ^__^ Haha time to say bye~ hope no one try edit it unproperly. ;P (but i would love to get someone to edit my grammar haha) Baekbang 00:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : Edited for grammar/spelling. (It was a great article! ^^d) - Kraft''Lawrence'' 03:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Guides